judgmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Statistics
Health Health measures how much damage a survivor can sustain before they die. A survivor base health is defined by their armor, with the default value for having no armor is 85. Various modifiers, skills, and benefits may increase health further. Survivors may sustain both temporary and lasting damage. Temporary damage appears as a grayed out segment of the health bar while lasting damage reduces the health bar. Temporary damage heals automatically at the end of every fight, while lasting damage heals either with the use of Medicine or rest in a bed. Accuracy and Evasion Accuracy, as the name suggests, indicates the chance a survivor or enemy has to hit its target. Evasion reduces accuracy, increasing the chance the attack will miss. For example, if a survivor with 70 accuracy attacks a 20 evasion enemy, the survivor has a 50% chance to hit. The survivor base accuracy is defined by their weapon, while their base evasion is defined by their armor (or 15%, in case they have no armor). Missed attacks do no damage so evasion serves as a pure damage mitigation, while accuracy becomes a critical component of the actual weapon DPS. Both evasion and accuracy can be increased or decreased by various modifiers, and none of them are capped - which means it is possible to have an accuracy or evasion rating beyond 100. Hit chance, however, is naturally capped at 100% - it will mean the attack will land every time. There are no bonuses in this case. Note that while there is no cap on accuracy or evasion, there is a minimum attack chance - 30%. Every attack has 30% to hit, even if the defender has more evasion than the attacker's accuracy. Evasion and accuracy are calculated first, before any other effect, including Armor and Damage Resistance. Armor Armor reduces all incoming damage to a survivor or enemy NPC by a flat amount. An armor level of 5 against an attack that does an innate damage of 20 will cause 15 damage to the defender. The armor rating of a survivor depends on the armor they have equipped, with the default rating being 0'''. The minimum damage from any successful attack is '''1. Higher levels of armor will not reduce damage further. Therefore, armor is more effective than evasion when facing against low-damage, fast-rate-of-fire weapons. Armor can both be increased by several modifiers and skills and be reduced by armor piercing. The final armor value can have fractions. However, for display purposes, the damage is rounded off. Damage Resistance Damage resistance (or DR) is a rather rare, but very powerful statistics. DR reduces damage by a percentage and thus is especially effective against attacks that do a high level of damages - while armor, which mitigates a flat amount of damage, is most effective against low-damage attacks. DR benefit is calculated AFTER armor mitigation. So, if a survivor attacks an enemy that has 20 armor and 20% DR, with a weapon delivering 40 damage, the survivor will do (40-20)*0.8 damage, or 16 damage. The minimum amount of damage any successful attack does, even armor mitigation and damage resistance, is still 1'''. Cover Cover is a game term for an object that offers extra protection against ranged attacks. Cover gives a Maximum of +70 % bonus of its base cover value to '''Evasion, plus a +35 % bonus to Accuracy. For instance, spikes barricades have 60 Cover, so they give a +42 % bonus to Evasion and a +21 % to Accuracy. Some types of cover can be built in your base as defensive structures, while others can only be found during combat missions. __FORCETOC__